grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Cartlidge
A former fraudster and guy living a hedonistic lifestyle, after getting out of prison he is changed man. He is also currently dating Jessica Marco. Early Life Born to a single mother who was Italian as his father ran off before he was born, he always wanted to live a flashy lifestyle being a high roller with many ladies round him and loads of money. Tommy wanting to make id decides to be a fraudster pretending to have wealth and swindling business men and very wealthy people so it could fiance his own lifestyle. He had loads of girlfriends and lived the greedy hedonistic life he always wanted. Tommy however is caught is a sting operation after one of those clients he swindled wanted to get Tommy caught. He goes to prison, loses everything all the girlfriends and hating, prison he wants to change his life, becomes a Christian and wants a different life. He also begins to date Jessica Marco who visited him in prison. He eventually is paroled out of prison and he goes on to live his new life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 Having gotten out of prison, he moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live and start a new life. Welcome to New Park! Season 2 Tommy ends up being accused of embezzlement in Welcome to the Embezzlement! when there is over a million pounds taken away by someone who frequents the hotel. Mrs Glades, believed Tommy due to his profession of being a car salesman that he is a guy not be trusted. With Tommy often trying to get people to buy cars at the hotel she believes he is guilty without any proof. When his background in fraud is revealed by Hoffman and Forbes who are requested to find out more about Tommy by Mrs Glades. When Ruddy Abbott finds out from Mrs Glades she insists he did this. Ruddy confronts Tommy and he insists he would never betray his friend Ruddy like this. Ruddy is not sure but soon he gives Tommy up to the police as he believes in his guilt. Tommy is very distraught. Ruddy decision to do this is objected by Eleanor Sharpe and Roberto Scarletti who believe in his innocence but h does not listen and wants to move on from the situation. In Welcome to the Royal Wedding (Not that on or that one)! it is revealed to everyone that John Carey was responsible for stealing the money from the hotel and blackmailed John Carrick to plant further evidence incriminating Tommy. Tommy is there at the wedding when this is revealed by Abbie Di Marco. Afterwards Ruddy Abbott pleads for forgiveness but Tommy now out of prison has lost his job, the woman he loves who has dumped him and his faith has been more than shaken from the erroneous accusations. He vows to never forgive Ruddy, for their friendship to be over and seek some form of revenge. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 10 The Lynch A new show it’s taking the world and the town by storm. The Lynch is a programme hosted by Sean Lynch who is an opinionated man who likes to shout on TV over any so-called cause which helps to rile up his fans in support and to go after the supposed injustice. Nanny Prescot has never heard of the show but Devon, Champaine and Randy Morris all love it. Soon however Devon is a subject of a lynching as they call it when he is said on the TV to be that of injustice needing to be gone after. Nanny Prescot immediately takes a disliking to the show and its lynching and the whole premise. However, many others seem to be in it and are excited as they are around Nanny Prescot and Sean makes an announcement he is going to do an episode in Grasmere Valley. People line up as they give their grievances to Sean for them to air. Among those there is Tommy Cartlidge, who after being wrongfully accused of embezzlement from Ruddy Abbott (Welcome to New Park), Tommy wants what he did to be aired for everyone to go after him. Ruddy Abbott, his cousins Luca Mera and Casper Mera are also present, Ruddy however wants forgiveness from Tommy and has come to down knowing he lives in the town just to do that. He feels he is making progress but when Ruddy mistake is made public by Sean Ruddy is vilified and his face is punched by Tommy. Nanny Prescot is horrified as the town try to turn on him and manages to get him to safety. But not before in true fashion she gives a piece of her mind to Sean Lynch and exposes him being nothing but a guy who is intent on wanting to tear down others. At the end Ruddy is distraught that he can never be able to repair his friendship with Tommy after what had happened and is depressed by such a thing.